


fortunately misfortunate

by mrpissbeam



Category: Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth
Genre: Almost smut, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, LDR, Let's Play, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Mavin, RageHappy, Rooster Teeth - Freeform, Team Nice Dynamite, achievement hunter - Freeform, creepgar - Freeform, long distance, rtah - Freeform, tnd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrpissbeam/pseuds/mrpissbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>falling for someone who likes you back is pretty fortunate. falling for someone who likes you back AND lives halfway across the country? not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fortunately misfortunate

**Author's Note:**

> sorry to the people i freaked out but the MCD tag was an accident!!! i took it off and everything is good now! sorry a lot ^_^

“Text him,” Ray urges, handing Gavin his phone after promptly entering his friend’s phone number into it. He looks back at the path in front of him and shoves his hands into the pocket of his hoodie.

“Why?” Gavin sighs. “Why are you always trying to set me up with your friends?”

“Because,” Ray replies, his smirk evident his tone. “I’m just that great of a wingman.”

Gavin sighs again, his lips releasing a white puff of air into cold. “Fine.”

Ray grins. “I’ll kick your ass if you don’t.”

“I don’t even know his name,” he mutters.

“Chris. The sixteen year-old, not the eighteen year old; we played Call of Duty with him once.”

Gavin opens his mouth to speak, but gets cut off when Ray turns and walks down his own street. “Bye, Vav!”

Gavin pulls his phone back out and decides to text this guy, but only because he knows Ray will bug him for the rest of his life if he doesn’t.

_> is this Chris?_

The response is almost instant.

**_> it could be. depends who’s asking_ **

_> Gavin. we played Call of Duty with Ray once._

**_> i’ve never played Call of Duty with anyone named Ray or Gavin tbh. hey though._ **

_> hey i guess._

**_> sorry you couldn’t find your Chris friend_ **

_> you’re sure you aren’t Chris right?_

**_> pretty sure. I’m more of a Michael._ **

_> would you mind if I asked if you know anyone named Chris?_

**_> no._ **

_> do you know anyone named Chris?_

**_> no._ **

_> what a fucking pleb._

_> not you._

**_> pleb isn’t a word, I wouldn’t really be offended if you were talking about me._ **

_> it is too a word._

**_> no it’s not, shut up._ **

_> you can’t tell me to shut up; you’re texting me back._

**_> nice semicolon, asshole._ **

_> i’m trying to use proper grammar._

**_> then don’t say shit like ‘pleb’. you’re gonna get fucking shot one day if you keep shit like that up, anyways._ **

_> what, are you gonna shoot me yourself?_

**_> if i had to deal with you i’d probably shoot myself, not you._ **

_> that’s a bit harsh._

**_> not my fault you’re annoying._ **

_> you don’t even know me, how do you know if i’m annoying?_

He’s home after walking back from school now, and he’s freezing. He thinks his fingers are going to fall off from being so numb and inwardly thanks Michael for causing him frostbite.

**_> i know your name’s gavin, and i know you’re an idiot. and i’m pretty sure you’re like thirteen?_ **

_> i’m seventeen._

**_> you’re a junior?_ **

_> maybe._

**_> it’s a little late to be vague._ **

_> you could be a pedophile for all i know._

**_> what would a pedophile do with your first name and your grade? ask around for you on yahoo answers? “there’s a boy named gavin texting me. he’s a junior in highschool and a dickweed, do you know him?”_ **

**_> and anyways, i’m not a pedophile._ **

_> i don’t know that. that sounded very pedophiley if you ask me._

**_> i didn’t ask you._ **

The conversation has steered to an argument pretty fast. And, despite the fact that it’s an argument, it’s hilarious.

_> i’m just saying._

**_> what, do you want me to send you a fucking picture of myself?_ **

That makes him kind of excited. Even if he’ll never talk to him again, he _would_ like to know what Michael looks like.

_> if it’ll help you sleep at night that i don’t think you’re a pedophile, go for it._

Even though he doesn’t think he’s gonna do it, a picture shows up beside his new contact name—fondly changed to _Asshole—_ on Gavin’s lockscreen. He unlocks his phone to make it bigger.

The boy in the picture has curly red hair and killer cheekbones, bright red lips, a single dimple on his cheek, and freckles that could put Pippy Longstocking to shame. And he’s pretty damned gorgeous. He can tell the photo was taken as a joke because of the too-wide grin on his face and the girl with the also too-wide grin behind him, but it’s hot regardless.

**_> see, idiot? i’m pretty sure I’m not a pedophile. i’m not even a legal adult_ **

Gavin decides to take a picture of himself as well. He makes an equally stupid face, to lessen the embarrassment of taking a regular awkward half-smile picture, and sends it.

_> i’m pretty sure i’m not thirteen._

**_> aren’t you gonna like, compliment me or some shit?_ **

_> a bit narcissistic, are we?_

**_> no, but i don’t wanna freak you out and be the first one to say you might be a little bit cute._ **

**_> no homo?_ **

He can’t help the grin that spreads on his face, and he goes through the stupid process he goes through when anyone calls him cute—blushing, covering his face, and rolling around on his bed like an idiot.

_> you’re kind of gorgeous._

**_> you’re kind of adorable._ **

**_> in a stupid way._ **

_> are we flirting?_

**_> i don’t think so. only if you’re queer._ **

_> wouldn’t both of us have to be queer for it to be flirting?_

**_> that’s why i said, “only if you’re queer.” i’m already sure of my half of this conversation._ **

_> i think we’re flirting._

_> if you’re queer._

**_> oh god, i’m flirting with a stranger._ **

_> i thought we were friends._

**_> who said we were friends?_ **

**_> we probably live across the world from each other anyways._ **

_> doesn’t mean we can’t be friends, though, right?_

**_> i guess not._ **

_> then we’re friends._

**_> friends don’t flirt._ **

_> girl friends flirt._

**_> guy friends don’t flirt._ **

_> then we don’t have to be guy friends._

**_> we are both males?????_ **

**_> as far as i know._ **

_> we can knock out stereotypes._

_> fight the patriarchy._

_> michael and gavin: men and girlfriends._

_> men, girlfriends, and guy friends._

_> “hey, man, what are you doing?” “playing football in high heels.”_

_> we can be sister wives._

_> brother wives._

**_> jesus christ i hate you_ **

_> maybe we would have flirted if we met differently anyways. i’m quite the lady killer._

**_> how did we end up meeting, anyways?_ **

_> ray gave me the wrong number like an idiot._

**_> my number._ **

_> yep._

**_> and now we’re “friends”._ **

_> and kind of flirting._

**_> how did this happen_ **

_> i don’t know. i kind of hated you a little not even five minutes ago._

_> but then i found out you were cute and less of a punk bitch than i thought and decided to stick around._

**_> sorry for being a punk bitch. i’m just a huge asshole literally all the time._ **

_> sorry for being annoying._

**_> nah. it’s kind of endearing._ **

_> is it?_

**_> a little._ **

_> then i guess you’re getting used to me._

**_> should i?_ **

_> i think so._

**_> i am having literally the hardest time comprehending what’s going on right now._ **

_> me too, honestly._

He and Michael end up texting for the rest of the day and until they go to bed. They find out quite a bit about each other.

And then, Gavin is staring at his ceiling and wondering how the hell it happened that he’s friends with someone he doesn’t really know and that he probably lives across the world from and why is he so cute because it makes him sort of annoyed, and also will they ever talk again, or will Michael decide that this is a stupid friendship and just never respond to Gavin’s messages again?

He hopes not.

 A day later, his hopes are restored when his phone vibrates just as he’s waking up for school.

**_> hey, idiot._ **

_> good morning, michael._

**_> what’s with the formality?_ **

_> i wasn’t trying to be formal. i just like your name._

**_> why_ **

_> i’m not sure._

**_> you’re stupid._ **

_> you’re grumpy._

**_> i woke up like an hour ago._ **

_> i woke up just now._

**_> did i wake you up?_ **

_> i don’t think so._

**_> sorry if i did._ **

_> not the worst thing to wake up to._

**_> don’t get all fruity on me._ **

_> sorry._

**_> whatever._ **

_> what time is it?_

**_> you have a cell phone._ **

_> i mean, where you are, you dope._

**_> 7:56_ **

**_> A.M.???_ **

_> are you at school?_

**_> i’m getting off the bus._ **

_> close enough._

**_> why?_ **

_> i don’t want you to get your phone taken up for texting in class._

**_> it’s not like your phone would get taken up, too._ **

_> but then i can’t talk to you._

**_> that’s corny._ **

_> don’t text me in class, then._

**_> don’t tell me what to do._ **

_> i can leave._

**_> Oh my gosh Gavin this is Michael’s friend Lindsay I took his phone._ **

_> are you the girl that was in the picture he sent me?_

**_> Yes but that isn’t important._ **

**_> I think Michael is starting to have a crush on you._ **

_> oh my god._

**_> I wouldn’t trust him, he’s an asshole._ **

_> that he is._

**_> I’m kidding, he’s nice. He was smiling like a little girl while you guys were texting yesterday._ **

**_> And this morning._ **

_> really?_

**_> Yeah, it’s cute._ **

_> how did you get ahold of his phone?_

**_> I took it and ran in the girls’ bathroom when we got to school._ **

_> hey, i like you._

**_> I like you, too._ **

**_> So does Michael._ **

**_> I seriously think he has a crush on you._ **

**_> That was really fast._ **

_> we can only hope for the best._

**_> Do you have a crush on him too?_ **

_> i don’t doubt it’s gonna happen._

**_> I’m gonna delete these messages. I won’t bring them up if you won’t, capisce?_ **

_> capisce._

**_> what the fuck did she say to you?_ **

_> what?_

**_> lindsay ran off with my phone and hid in the bathroom._ **

**_> what did she say?_ **

_> nobody texted me._

**_> i don’t believe you._ **

_> she really didn’t text me._

**_> i’m sure._ **

_> why don’t you believe me?_

**_> you and lindsay are both assholes, i wouldn’t be surprised if you two were in cahoots._ **

_> what would we possibly be in cahoots for?_

**_> i don’t know._ **

_> what would she tell me?_

**_> nothing._ **

_> what, do you have gavin fever?_

_> GAVIN FREEVER._

**_> stop texting me. i’m in class._ **

Gavin grins to his phone at the response and rolls his eyes, exiting his house. Ray is standing at the edge of his driveway, waiting for him.

“Dude, did you ever text Chris?”

Gavin shakes his head.

Ray quirks an eyebrow. “Who are you texting, then? You don’t talk to anyone but me.”

“Michael.”

Ray’s eyes widen, a smirk spreading across his lips. “Who’s Michael?”

Gavin shrugs. “A guy.”

“How long have you been talking?”

“Since yesterday.”

Ray laughs. “You met him _yesterday?_ ”

“Kinda.”

“Do you _like_ him?” Ray asks.

Gavin nods. “He’s nice.”

“That’s it?” Ray asks in disbelief. Gavin’s kind of boy-crazy, and he’s having a hard time believing Gavin thinks a boy is _just_ nice.

“Yep.”

“How did you guys meet?”

“You.”

Ray furrows his brows. “What?”

“You gave me his number,” Gavin replies. “Instead of Chris’.”

“Bullshit,” Ray snorts.

“No, really!” Gavin pulls his phone out and shows him Michael’s contact, and then takes Ray’s phone from his hand to get Chris’s contact up. “See? Their numbers _are_ almost the same. You must’ve smegged up a number.”

“I gave you the wrong area code,” Ray sighs, pulling back.

Gavin grins. “Thank you.”

“You know that’s a _New Jersey_ area code, though, right?”

Gavin nods with a tiny _mhm!_ , a stupid grin on his lips.

“Do you know what you’re getting yourself into?”

Gavin shakes his head, still grinning. “Not at all.”

Ray sighs out a laugh. “As long as you’re careful.”

**_> i didn’t mean to actually stop texting me, idiot._ **

_> you’re in class._

**_> i know, but i’m not paying attention._ **

_> why not?_

**_> it’s choir, i don’t have to._ **

_> oooh you’re in choir. can you siiiiiiiiing?_

**_> i don’t know._ **

_> you should sing for me._

**_> i don’t sing in front of people._ **

**_> or ever._ **

_> why not?_

**_> i’m probably shit at it._ **

_> i doubt it._

_> i bet you’re a good singer._

**_> you don’t even know what i talk like._ **

_> you don’t know what i talk like, either._

**_> i bet you have a stupid voice._ **

_> i’m british, obviously my voice is stupid._

**_> you’re british?_ **

_> didn’t i say that?_

**_> you sort of forgot to mention that._ **

_> sorry._

**_> so you’re british and you live in texas?_ **

_> correct._

**_> how did that happen?_ **

_> my dad got a job here or whatever._

**_> that’s weird._ **

_> i know._

**_> how do people react when they hear you’re british?_ **

_> it’s pretty funny._

**_> i would pay a million dollars to see a girl take your order at a restaurant and drop her panties to her ankles when she hears your accent._ **

_> i don’t think my accent is panty-dropping._

**_> don’t doubt yourself._ **

_> you can find out for yourself later, if you want._

_> i didn’t mean for that to sound like i was implying you wear panties._

_> but i’m totally into it if you do._

**_> i don’t wear panties._ **

**_> wait, what_ **

_> that’s kind of a disappointment._

**_> i don’t think i’d look good in panties._ **

**_> isn’t that the job of the bottom in the relationship?_ **

_> who said i’m a bottom?_

**_> who said i was talking about you?_ **

**_> but i think every gay guy ever would agree you’re not a top_ **

_> whatever._

_> how about talking on the phone later though?_

**_> that sounds lame._ **

_> is that a yes?_

**_> yeah._ **

_> awe, michael wants to hear me talk :’^)_

**_> shut up._ **

**_> in class_ **

“Dude, are you still talking to him?” Ray asks, sitting down across from him at the lunch table.

Gavin nods distractedly, typing into his phone.

“Oh my God, do you even know what this guy looks like? He could be a forty year-old virgin guy looking for dick pics and-slash-or internal organs to harvest.”

“Michael’s not a forty year-old virgin guy looking for dick pics and-slash-or internal organs to harvest,” Gavin sighs.

“How do you know?”

He smiles fondly at his phone when it vibrates. “I just know.”

“Seriously, you need to be careful.”

“Shush, Ray!” their kind-of friend says, swatting at the air. “This is _cute_.”

“It won’t be cute if my best friend gets murdered.”

Gavin rolls his eyes. “You’re being overprotective.”

“I know I am. People get catfished all the time.”

He sets his hand on Ray’s forearm in assurance. “Ray. It’ll be okay.”

“Fuckin’ better be,” Ray mutters. “Or serious ass will be kicked.”

_> ray thinks you’re a forty year-old virgin guy looking for dick pics and-slash-or internal organs to harvest._

**_> did he say it exactly like that wtf_ **

_> yes._

**_> why would i want dick pics from you?_ **

_> that’s mean, michael._

**_> sorry._ **

_> why wouldn’t you want dick pics from me?_

**_> i’m not really sure, honestly._ **

_> i’m not sending you dick pics._

**_> sorry._ **

_> yet_

**_> holy shit awesome._ **

_> i was kidding._

**_> i was too, idiot._ **

_> i bet._

**_> don’t flatter yourself._ **

Gavin clutches his phone in his pocket the whole way home because of how excited he is to talk to Michael, and when he gets home, pulls his phone out and texts him.

_> are you home?_

**_> yes._ **

_> are you alone?_

**_> why do i have to be alone?_ **

_> because i want to talk on the phone._

**_> are you secretly running a kinky phone sex hotline?_ **

**_> like where you talk in a Russian accent and talk about like, foot humiliation?_ **

_> it’d be rude of me to talk to you if you had friends over or something._

**_> lindsay’s over._ **

**_> but she’s in the kitchen with my mom right now._ **

_> so you can call me?_

**_> you can call me._ **

_> why does it matter who calls who?_

**_> i don’t know._ **

_> then call me._

And then, a few second later, Gavin’s phone rings, and his stomach flips impressively into the next universe. He takes a deep breath of preparation and clears his throat and slides the _slide to answer_ thing.

“So, why did I have to call you? Because phones work both ways, y’know,” Michael says. “And listening to the dial tone was kind of terrifying.”

Gavin’s heart starts pounding at a completely unnecessary speed, but he swallows it because he knows he’ll get an intense amount of shit from Michael if he lets him hear how nervous he actually is.

The first word that pops into his head when he hears Michael’s voice is _hot. Hothothothothot_ , which he finds himself thinking a lot when he’s thinking about Michael, actually.

“Hot?” Michael asks.

Gavin’s eyes widen. “Hot,” he stammers. “Geoff asked how I like my tea. Hot, Geoff!”

He can practically hear Michael smirking. “You are British.”

“Did you think I was lying?”

“I thought you were over-exaggerating.”

“Was I?”

Michael lets out a tiny laugh. “You kind of under-exaggerated.”

“Am I that British?” Gavin asks. He studies himself in the reflection of the window to see if he looks British, even though he doesn’t really know what that looks like. He notices his face is immensely red, so he looks away.

“Yeah, actually. It’s kind of hot.”

“Kind of?”

“It’s hot.”

“Your American-ness is pretty hot, too,” Gavin admits.

“Are we already hitting on each other?”

Gavin giggles. “I think so.”

“Dude, why are you smiling so hard?” a voice in the background asks Michael.

“Shut up,” Michael hisses. “Nothing.”

“Is that Lindsay?” Gavin asks, at the same time that the girl in the background asks, “Is that Gavin?!”

“No, shut up,” Michael replies, holding the phone away. And then, there’s rustling and Michael saying, “Lindsay, fuck you!” from sort of far away.

“Holy shit, hi, Gavin!” Lindsay says excitedly.

_Lindsay, give me back my fucking phone!_

“Hi, Lindsay!” Gavin grins.

“Michael, stop it! Michael didn’t tell me you’re British. What the hell, Michael?”

_Give me my phone._

“Where do you live?” Lindsay asks.

“Texas.”

“Really?”

_Lindsay, I swear to God._

“Why do you live in Texas?” she continues.

“My dad got a job offer a few years ago.”

“That’s really cool!”

_Lindsay, you stupid piece of shit, give me my goddamned fucking phone._

“Michael doesn’t sound happy,” Gavin comments.

“Nah, I’m gonna give him his phone. Bye, Gavin!”

“Bye, Lindsay!”

“Chill out,” Lindsay mutters to Michael, handing him his phone.

“Go bake cookies with my mom, you shit,” Michael replies. “Fuck off.”

She laughs. “Love you, too.”

“Sorry,” Michael apologizes sheepishly into the phone.

“You sounded worried, Michael,” Gavin responds.

“Dude, literally never say my name again.”

“Michael?”

Michael groans. “Do you not know how to talk correctly?”

Gavin rolls his eyes. “Why were you so worried when Lindsay took your phone?”

“Why would I need to be worried?”

“I dunno, maybe you have a _crush_ on me.”

Michael snorts. “Don’t flatter yourself.”

He shrugs. “It was worth a try.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“You love it.”

And they continue taking like that for a while (two and a half hours) until Michael has to eat dinner, and they are both relieved to find out that they can talk about literally anything with their actual voices, just like when they’re texting, which is usually not the case with people.

**_> lindsay won’t stop giving me shit._ **

_> sorry._

_> what’s she saying?_

**_> she asked me if my dick was hard._ **

_> oh my god._

**_> that’s not fucking funny_ **

_> it is actually really funny._

**_> don’t be an asshole._ **

_> that’s my specialty, though, right?_

**_> whatever._ **

_> was it though?_

**_> what?_ **

_> your dick._

**_> oh my god._ **

_> but seriously, why did you get so pissed when lindsay took your phone?_

**_> i don’t know._ **

_> you’re a liar._

**_> not._ **

_> yessssssssss you are._

**_> i wanted to talk to you_ **

**_> shut up._ **

_> awww miccccooooo_

**_> no._ **

**_> shut up._ **

**_> do not spell my name like that._ **

_> don’t be horrible, micoo._

**_> shut up._ **

_> i love you <3_

**_> go to bed._ **

_> it’s only seven though._

**_> shut up._ **

_> fine i will_

_> but not until you say you love me back._

**_> have fun not sleeping._ **

_> micooooooooooo_

**_> shut up._ **

_> </3_

**_> i tolerate you._ **

_> night, michael. :^)_

**_> it’s only seven._ **

_> but you told me to go to bed._

_> wait._

_> you still want to talk to me._

**_> it’s either talk to you or play xbox with lindsay_ **

**_> which i am not doing._ **

_> thank you, michael._

**_> fuck you._ **

_> looking forward to it._

**_> whatever._ **

****

“How’s it going with Michael?” Ray asks, once Gavin accompanies him at the end of his driveway to walk to school on Monday.

“We talked on the phone on Friday,” Gavin replies happily. “And Saturday.” He pauses. “And all day yesterday.”

Ray smirks, and Gavin scoffs.

“Not like that, you nob. We weren’t having phone sex,” he mutters knowingly.

“Just wondering,” Ray defends, to which Gavin rolls his eyes. Ray studies his face: he’s staring off in front of him, lips curled into a smile. Not a _he just remembered something hilarious_ smile but a _wow, he is totally obsessed with someone._

“You like him, don’t you?”

Gavin turns to look at Ray with a look like _you gotta be kidding me,_ but he slouches forward and sighs. “Yeah.”

Ray grins. “I knew it!”

“This is horrible.”

He smiles amusedly. “Why is it horrible?”

“Because he lives in New Jersey and I’m _me_ , which means he will never like me.”

“I liked you once,” he defends.

“In eighth grade,” Gavin reminds. “When you didn’t get laid once a week.” Ray rolls his eyes.

“Not once a week.”

“Two weeks at most.”

He scoffs, even though he knows it’s true. As Gavin explains it, Ray has an intensely impressive skill of getting laid at the snap of his fingers. As in, he’s probably had more sex in his highschool career than the oldest person in the world has had in their whole life.

And it’s a sort of contract deal that nobody ever talks about—Ray likes sex, and almost every eleventh grader in their school also likes sex, and Ray is also extremely attractive and therefore gets ass whenever he wants. And it’s not like he’s a douchebag about it, because he’s completely willing to carry out a relationship—it’s the other half that avoids anything. Sex is sex, and that’s the way people like it. Ray is fine with it.

Gavin, on the other hand, is not as fortunate. It’s not even that he can’t get laid, because he has tons of people that thirst desperately to get into his pants, but he’s oblivious and insecure and refuses to believe anyone wants to have sex with him.

Which is extremely unfortunate, but also not that unfortunate for Gavin’s current situation, because one of the Ramirez twins hit on him yesterday, but all he could think of was _you’re not Michael._

And that got him thinking, _oh no, I am not going to let Michael keep me from getting laid,_ which he knows is absolutely untrue.

Meeting Michael was a very fortunate misfortune.

 

_> are we still on for tonight?_

**_> obviously._ **

**_> why do you keep asking?_ **

_> because i want to see you._

**_> we send each other snapchats constantly what are you even talking about_ **

_> you know what i mean._

**_> i know._ **

**_> i actually really want to see you too._ **

_> you never would’ve said that if i didn’t say it first, would you?_

**_> nope._ **

_> you’re such a nerd._

**_> i don’t say things first._ **

_> never ever ever?_

**_> i wouldn’t go that far._ **

_> why not?_

**_> i don’t know. i’m freaked you’ll either get freaked by what i say or like turn me down or something._ **

**_> depending on what i say, obviously._ **

_> so if i wanted you to go out with me, i’d have to ask you out?_

**_> you want to ask me out?_ **

_> so hypothetically if i wanted you to go out with me, i’d have to ask you out?_

**_> hypothetically? probably._ **

**_> unless it was one of those shitty unspoken things where we’re just going out all of a sudden._ **

_> why would it be one of those?_

**_> i’m pretty great in bed._ **

_> are you implying that we’re going to have sex one day?_

**_> hypothetically._ **

_> shut up._

_> i’ll see you after school._

 

Gavin checks his phone constantly throughout the day. _Four hours until I get to Skype with Michael_ and then _three hours until I get to Skype with Michael_ and so on, until he’s walking home by himself because Ray had to stay after school with Tina. Since he’s alone, he calls Michael.

“You’re eager,” Michael attempts to mutter when he picks up, although he sounds eager enough himself.

“I’ve been freaking out all day,” Gavin admits.

“Me too, actually.”

“I’m walking home as fast as I can without looking suspicious.”

Michael sighs. “I’ve been home for an hour, you could at least run.”

“I don’t like you enough to run.”

“That’s fucking rude, Gav,” he says, although his sincerity is obvious.

Gavin grins. “Sorry.”

“Hurry up,” Michael groans.

“ _I’m_ eager,” Gavin says dubiously.

“I’m fucking bored,” he whines.

After a few minutes of Gavin pointing out things in his neighborhood , he says, “I’m home, Michael!” He opens his front door and steps inside, making sure to close it extra loud.

“Jesus Christ, took you long enough,” Michael mutters.

Gavin scoffs. “It takes five minutes to walk home. Maybe.”

“Whatever. Just Skype me now, okay?”

“Okay.”

Michael hangs up, and once Gavin’s sure he’s gone, he runs up the stairs to get to his laptop. He opens it and while it starts up, he goes to the bathroom and fixes his face. He messes his hair up a little more and brushes his teeth (he doesn’t even really know why) and makes sure he looks as hot as possible. And then he sits himself in front of his laptop at his desk and opens the Skype app, and sees that Michael is indeed online, and that makes his stomach turn excitedly.

So, he clicks Michael’s profile thing and hovers over the call button for a second or seven, and then clicks it. Whenever the little popup changes from _waiting_ to _connecting_  Gavin thinks he might throw up, and takes in a deep breath.

And then Michael pops up on his screen. “That took way too long.”

Gavin can’t help but smile way too wide when he hears Michael’s voice. “Sorry.”

Michael cocks his head and quirks an eyebrow. “Are you okay?”

“I don’t know,” Gavin says honestly.

“Don’t cry,” Michael teases lightly.

“I don’t think I’m gonna cry.”

He smiles, biting adorably on his lower lip as he does so. “You look like you’re gonna do something.”

“Pass out, probably.”

“Don’t pass out. I kind of want to talk to you.”

Gavin rolls his eyes and does a little sarcastic jazz-hands motion. “Thanks.”

“Please don’t make fun of me for this but you’re really fucking gorgeous,” Michael says, trying to hide his sheepishness.

Gavin looks away embarrassedly, and Michael says, “Wow, you blush a lot.”

“I don’t, shut up.”

“You kinda do.”

Gavin covers his face with his hands (which are adorably covered by the sleeves of his crewneck) so only his eyes and forehead are visible.

“I didn’t say it wasn’t cute.”

“Stop calling me things,” Gavin groans, hiding his eyes too. “I’ll die.”

“Don’t die,” Michael replies. “I kind of like you.”

“You say kind of a lot when you’re talking about me.”

“And you kind of blush a lot,” he reminds.

“You’ve said a lot of things first during this call.”

He shrugs. “I’m workin’ on it.”

Gavin rolls his eyes, but changes the subject to something else. They talk for hours, and even eat dinner together, until Geoff comes into Gavin’s room and says, “Okay, stop Skype sexing or you will wake up my daughter with things I do not want her to hear.”

“We’re not Skype sexing,” Gavin snorts.

“I don’t believe you.”

“We’re not Skype sexing,” Michael agrees, although Gavin put his earphones in a long time ago, so Geoff can’t hear him. “I am fully clothed.”

“He’s fully clothed,” Gavin repeats.

Geoff walks further into Gavin’s room and stands behind him so he can look at Michael. He turns to Gavin. “You didn’t tell me your boyfriend was hot.”

“Yeah, I did,” Gavin replies.

“Not that hot.”

“You said I was hot?” Michael questions.

“You smell like whiskey,” Gavin continues, still looking up at Geoff.

“Nothing different,” Geoff jokes. Gavin laughs and rolls his eyes and looks back at his computer.

“Whatever, you guys just use protection or whatever.” Geoff leaves then, leaving Michael raising an eyebrow at Gavin.

“You said I was hot?”

 

Their friendship deepens impressively. By the time school is out seven months later, they’re completely open about their feelings for each other (although they haven’t outright said _hey, I like you,_ they have outright said, _you’d look really cute in my bed_ and _I won’t die happy until I see you naked._ )

Geoff notices, too. He can tell that Gavin likes Michael _a lot_ , no matter how much he denies it. So, he decides to get his son a gift.

“Gavin!” Geoff calls. “Come here.”

Gavin emerges at the top of the stairs. “What?”

“Come _here_.”

He walks down to Geoff, who’s standing in the kitchen. “I didn’t do anything.”

“You’re not in trouble, asshole.” He crosses his arms and leans on the counter. “So, I talked to Michael.”

Gavin narrows his eyes.

“You have absolutely no plans this summer, which is completely unhealthy for a teenager such as yourself.”

Gavin is still clueless. “Um, okay?”

“I’m flying Michael over for the summer.”

He practically loses all his breath. “Really?!”

“Yeah. He’s coming the sixteenth.”

Gavin grins and hops up, wrapping his legs around his dad. “I love you.” He kisses him on the cheek.

“Yeah, yeah.”

He grins. “No catch?”

“No catch.”

Gavin wraps his arms around Geoff’s neck and squeezes him. “Thank you.”

“No problem, kid. Now, get off of me and go talk to him about it.”

 

He’s scheduled to come in two weeks after Geoff breaks the news.

As of right now, there’s still a week left until Michael gets here, and Gavin wants him _now._

_> send me a picture of yourself or something._

**_> why?_ **

**_> i look like a crack addict._ **

**_> i literally just woke up._ **

_> just do it._

**_> no._ **

_> please?_

**_> i’m literally gonna see you in like eight days._ **

_> that’s too much time, michael._

_> if i don’t see you now i’m going to die._

Gavin receives an alert for a new picture message a few seconds later.

**_> sorry i look like i’m dying._ **

_> you look like you just had really rough sex._

**_> you’re in texas and i am not so that obviously did not happen._ **

_> shut up._

**_> i shamelessly want to bed dance with you it is not a secret._ **

_> BED DANCE_

**_> i want to have sex with you._ **

_> that was extremely straightforward._

**_> i will say anything to get me laid._ **

**_> i’m almost positive the last boner i saw was my own_ **

_> wow me too actually_

**_> fuck our lives_ **

_> are we actually not having sex because of each other_

**_> your ass better be worth it_ **

_> :^(_

**_> i’m kidding_ **

**_> i know it will be_ **

_> that was so corny._

**_> sorry_ **

_> i’m flaccid._

**_> can’t a guy be romantic?_ **

_> inverted._

**_> you’re such an asshole._ **

_> isn’t it great?_

**_> you’re so fucked when i get there._ **

_> literally?_

Three days until Michael flies out to Texas, they Skype again.

“Have you heard of the sex bucketlist?” Michael asks.

“What?”

“Y’know. It was on Steve Harvey or something, like… people make ‘bucketlists’ but instead of a _real_  one it’s just sex stuff. Like, d’you have one?”

Gavin shrugs. “Never thought about it. What about you?”

“I wanna have sex in a shower.”

He laughs. “Why does it have to be in a shower? At this rate, I just want to have sex one last time before I die.”

“You’ve obviously never had sex in a shower.”

Gavin shrugs, but raises an amused eyebrow. “You have?”

“No, that’s why I want to. Like, in one of those showers that has the tiles that change colors in heat like a mood ring? Holy shit, how cool would that be?”

Gavin pouts. “So I’m your test monkey?”

Michael rolls his eyes. “I didn’t say I wanted to with _you_.”

“I thought you wanted to bed dance, Michael,” Gavin coos.

Michael rolls his eyes again, looking away to cover his blush. “Whatever.”

Gavin gasps excitedly. “Ray’s bringing me Frosty’s!”

“That’s sweet of him.”

“We have to go to Frosty’s when you get here.”

“I completely agree.”

“What else should we do?” he asks (in the purely innocent sense.)

 “I’d tell you, but my mom’s home.”

Gavin shakes his head and laughs. “You’re an asshole.”

“And you don’t have a shirt on,” Michael points out.

“Neither do you.”

“Have you also had a boner for the past twenty minutes?” he jokes. Gavin raises an eyebrow and leans back to stand up, walking away to his closet.

“No!” Michael says frantically. “Don’t put one on!”

Gavin appears seconds later in the hoodie Michael sent him in the mail a few months prior.

“I hate you,” Michael mutters.

“At least it’s _yours_.”

He sighs. “That makes it worse.”

Gavin rolls his eyes for the fiftieth time and then stays quiet for a while.

“Are you okay? You’re never quiet for more than like, two seconds.”

He looks at Michael’s two-dimensional face. “Can you promise me something?”

“Totally.”

“Promise me this is real. Like, that you’re not catfishing me or something. That sounds so bloody dumb, but I honestly don’t think I’d be able to handle it if you were.”

Michael’s face softens. “Gavin, you literally mean more to me than probably anyone else ever—I most definitely am not catfishing you.”

Gavin nods. “Okay.”

Michael rolls his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, Hazel Grace.”

“Is it bad that I’m really nervous?”

“Why would you be nervous?”

“I dunno, just….” Gavin looks away. “Like, what if you don’t like me in person? What if I smell funny?”

“I like you _way_   too much to be affected by you smelling funny,” Michael snorts. “Why, _do_  you smell funny?”

“No, I actually smell really good.”

He grins. “That makes you even better.”

 

After days of impatience (and being made fun of by Ray) it’s _the_   day.

Geoff leans on Gavin’s doorframe. “You okay?”

Gavin takes in a deep breath and grins. “I think so.”

“We’re leaving, okay?”

He nods.

“Don’t break anything. _Or_  crash my car. You can use it to get food and pick Michael up and shit, but don’t go drag racing.”

“I’d first have to learn how to drag race,” Gavin allows.

“Whatever. When are you picking him up?”

“Whenever he tells me to.”

Geoff smiles. “You’re sure about this, right?”

“Absolutely.”

“The gun’s in my nightstand if you need to pistol whip—”

“It’ll be _fine_  Geoff,” Gavin assures. “ _I’ll_  be fine.”

He sighs. “I know.”

“Stop worrying about me, go have fun.”

Geoff nods. “Don’t drink all of my liquor.”

“We won’t.”

“Or have sex on anything that is not in this room.”

Gavin purses his lips. “No promises.”

“Fuckin’ gross,” Geoff groans. “I’m leaving. Love you, kid.”

Gavin laughs as he leaves the room and unlocks his phone, receiving a text from Michael at the same time.

**_> we’re about to leave. i’ll be there in a couple hours._ **

_> <3_

**_> shut up._ **

**_> love you too._ **

_> text me when you’re off._

It’s 9:08 PM when he gets another text. He expects it to be Ray again, who’s been blowing his phone up all day with texts like _Micool’s coming!_ and _I think today you’re gonna be the first dude to get pregnant._

But when he sees Michael’s contact name, his stomach drops.

**_> oh my god this plane is so hot._ **

_> are you allowed to text on planes?_

**_> yeah it landed._ **

_> you’re in texas right now?_

**_> yes._ **

**_> oh my god._ **

_> oh my god_

_> did I tell you we’ll have the house to ourselves for a week_

**_> why_ **

_> grif and geoff went to florida or somewhere excessively hot_

**_> a week isn’t enough time there are so many different positions to try_ **

_> wtf shut up i’m too nervous for this._

**_> sorry._ **

Gavin has long had his shoes on, and is already making his way to the car.

_> i’m leaving now_

**_> hurry the fuck up._ **

He drives as fast as he can, but apparently not fast enough, because he gets a call from Michael when he’s halfway there.

“I got out of customs and shit,” Michael says. “Please hurry up, this chick just hit on me.”

“If I drive any faster I will probably crash the car,” Gavin replies. “I’m not the best driver in the first place.”

“I’m honestly so fucking nervous.”

“I kind of can’t breathe,” Gavin laughs. “I don’t think I’ve ever wanted to see someone so badly.”

“What are you wearing?”

“We are not doing this right now, Michael.”

Michael sighs. “Not like that, idiot. So that I know it’s you.”

“I’m wearing your shirt.”

He can practically hear Michael grinning. “You’re so dumb.”

They continue to talk for about twenty (or so) minutes, until Gavin says, “I’m here.”

“ _Now?”_

“Yes, now. And if I don’t see you immediately I will die right here.”

“Okay, where are you?”

“At the pick-up entrance. Except I’m inside.” He leans against one of the posts by the door and looks outside.

“I don’t see you,” Michael replies. Except not into the phone, but from behind Gavin, wrapping a hand around his wrist.

Gavin doesn’t wait to turn around and push himself into Michael, wrapping his arms around his neck. They’re tangling themselves together and breathing heavy and Gavin is crying the tiniest bit, but trying to cover it up so he doesn’t look like an idiot.

He nuzzles his face in Michael’s neck. Everything is so muddy around him—the people, the noise, everything. All of it blurs together except them, because they’re all that really matters anymore. “You’re so real,” he laughs quietly.

He can feel Michael’s smile. “Who would’ve known?”

The hug lasts for years until Gavin pulls back and almost stops breathing when he sees Michael, because he’s so _gorgeous_. He’s sleepy and adorable and his hair is messed up the tiniest bit, he has the biggest smile on his face, and he’s _real_.

“Hi,” Gavin says, biting his bottom lip to contain his grin.

“Hi.” Michael intertwines their fingers.

“You look so tired,” Gavin laughs, tucking a stray hair in place.

“I slept so fucking much on the plane, dude. I’m the exact opposite of tired.”

Gavin winks at him and says, “I’ll be sure to use that to my advantage.” Michael motions in allowance for Gavin to lead them away, and he does.

They hold hands the whole way home and laugh and grin like idiots because they’re here and they’re real and finally, they’re together.

 And when they get to Gavin’s house, Gavin helps Michael with the few bags he has (but really, he just wants a reason to hold hands).

“This is my room,” Gavin introduces once they get upstairs. “I cleaned it just for you.”

“Did you make your bed just for me, too?” Michael jokes, because his bed is a mess of blankets and sheets.

“What’s the point? We’re just gonna mess it up anyways.”

He looks at the Brit and bites his lip and cocks his head, and Gavin says, “What?”

“I’m gonna kiss you.”

He grins. “Took you long enough.”

And then, it’s happening in practically slow motion. Michael cups Gavin’s face in his hand and pulls him up the tiniest bit so that he can connect their lips, smiling into the kiss when Gavin practically loses all of his breath. The gentleness dissipates within seconds as they melt together, Gav practically lunging himself forward.

They fit so perfectly into each other that they’re both thinking something along the lines of _wow, I would be totally content to be right here for the rest of my life._

After probably a few minutes, Gavin pulls away. “Are we just gonna make-out standing up for the rest of our lives?”

Michael smirks. “Are you implying you want to get in bed with me?”

“I’m not _implying_   anything,” the brunette replies. “I’m _saying_   so.”

“Well.” The redhead motions to the bed. “After you.”

 

Most of their clothes are on the floor in minutes, Gavin straddling Michael’s hips to the bed. And, despite their complete lust, they can’t help but giggle like idiots.

“I cannot make out with you if we keep smiling,” Michael murmurs, lifting an eyebrow.

“Shut up,” Gavin replies, leaning down to close the space between them. They’ve been trying to keep this as clean as possible for as long as possible, but the Brit gives in first, and slowly starts rolling his hips down as he tangles his fingers in Michael’s hair.

The redhead lets out a soft moan at the closeness—besides the thin layers of their boxers, they’re naked. And Gavin’s hips are pretty fucking magical, so their hard-ons are just plain uncontainable.

They both know that if Gavin doesn’t make a move they’ll be doing this for hours, because Michael’s just too damn caught up in this he could do it for the rest of his life, so Gavin pulls his boxers off for him as their tongues continue to dance together. The redhead wants to care that he’s not leading, but Gav’s so fucking good at it he couldn’t care less.

Michael hopes that his partner can’t feel his heart pounding against his chest, because it’s beating like crazy, (but secretly, Gavin’s hoping the same thing). There’s something about right now that’s just so overwhelming for them—whether it’s what they’re doing, or just the fact that they’re _here_.

But, finally, it’s just them. Just them, in all their bare-naked, moan-filled, hot-skinned glory.

And God, is it good.

 

Michael’s eyes flutter open. Instantly, he has to check that the boy is still beside him like when they fell asleep—as if making sure it wasn’t only a dream or something—and when he sees that he is, one arm draped around Michael’s chest, the rays of sun from the cracks in the curtains dancing on the tan skin of his back, the redhead feels fuzzy inside all over again.

He pokes Gavin in the stomach and mumbles, “Phone.” Gavin, who was apparently awoken by the first one, sighs and reaches for his phone on the nightstand without opening his eyes. There are only three people that’d be calling him at the moment, and since one of them is in his bed and the other is definitely _not_   awake right now, he’s sure who it is.

“Hello?” he answers. Michael almost screeches at how attractive he is in the morning, all deep voice and messy hair and _Jesus Christ._

“ _Morning_ ,” Geoff sings teasingly.

“Is it still morning?”

“I don’t know, check your clock. How’s Michael?” he coos. “Not a murderer, right?”

“Not a murderer,” Gavin agrees, scrubbing his eyes. “Your ass woke him up, though.”

“Mm, ‘cause you’ve totally been sleeping.”

“In some sense,” he jokes.

“Well, I was just making sure you’re alive. Also, try and cook the food we have before we get back. It’s probably gonna go old soon.”

“Will do.”

“Don’t get pregnant.”

Gavin sighs. “Are you and Ray both under the impression I can get pregnant?”

“ _Byeee._ ”

He scoffs and drops his phone to the floor. “What time is it?”

Michael scoffs, too. “You couldn’t check when you had the phone?”

“No,” the Brit mumbles, cuddling farther into Michael.

He sighs. “You suck.”

“Do I?”

“Literally.”

Gavin snorts and lifts his head, looking up at the boy. “If we’re being literal, you suck, too.”

“You’re literally so cute.”

A blush spreads across his face. “But do I smell funny?”

Michael grins and rolls his eyes, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Sure.”


End file.
